<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clyde likes girls...and guys? by Amare_pikapika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882717">Clyde likes girls...and guys?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika'>Amare_pikapika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Kyle Broflovski, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Canon Gay Relationship, Clyde Donovan &amp; Craig Tucker Friendship, Craig's Gang, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clyde! Get your eyes off my boyfriends ass" </p><p>each new day Clyde starts to wonder into something new with his guy friends.<br/>-<br/>Clyde x multiple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Clyde Donovan/Scott Malkinson, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He starts his day staring at boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this should not be taken seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Okay, this is fine. It's absolutely astonishingly fine.' </em>Clyde thought, he spent his morning scrolling threw the Instagram tag 'BoysInSkirts'</p><p>Now he had about 10 minutes to get ready before the school bus came. But he knew he really had only 5 minutes since the bus driver always likes to come before he even had to be there.</p><p>Great. It's fine.</p><p>Clyde rambled around, moving to his bathroom to brush his teeth while tugging off his Star Wars pajama pants. He shook his head around to try and fix his hair as he spits out the leftover toothpaste. Grabbing a shirt from his floor, he sniffed it to make sure it smelled decently nice. Shrugging, he put on the shirt after the investigation. Tugging on his jeans as he got his belt, looping it around rather quickly as he missed a few holes.</p><p>Grabbing his bag, he ran down the stairs and shoved on his shoes incorrectly. <br/>Grabbing the door and swinging it open as he slammed it behind him.</p><p>He saw the bus turning up just as the door slammed, he made a ran towards it as the bus doors slide open.</p><p>"Thank god" he muttered, stepping on as he goes to the back where he sits with his friends.</p><p>"Haha! Your hair is an m-m-mess!" Jimmy, his bus seatmate teased. Clyde rolled his eyes as he took a moment to catch his breath.</p><p>" did you sleep in again? We saw you running " Token asked, chuckling with his friends.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that." Clyde shrugged. <br/>His face reddening but token and jimmy just played it off as embarrassment. <br/><br/></p><p>Now sitting on the bus, he had time to fix his shoes, putting his heel in it. He gave a sigh, taking out his phone as he unlocked it.</p><p>"Oh, shit" Clyde muttered, clicking out of the tag that he left open as he deleted it.</p><p>"Haha what was it l-l-lesbian p-porn or s-something ?" Jimmy joked, shoving Clyde a bit with his elbow.</p><p>"Yeah haha, totally two Latino chicks. Totally hot." Clyde leads on, hearing token scowl from across the aisle as he shook his head.</p><p>"That's disgusting Clyde," Token said, rolling his eyes as he thought about it.</p><p>"Oh don't lie! You'd watch it too if you've seen the size of their tits!" Clyde laughed, ruffling his hair to try and fix it.</p><p>"Ew what no gross, Clyde that's so gross, fetishizing lesbians." Came kyles voice from behind him, making Clyde turn around and give a smirk.</p><p>Kyle, someone who... most definitely had an amazing ass. <br/>Clyde would never admit this to his friends, but he would fucking kill to see Kyle in a skirt. Especially a short one.</p><p>"Oh, whatever... you probably watch incest porn!" Clyde retreated, hearing Jimmy and a few others laugh as Kyle started to argue.</p><p>Clyde had to admit... it was kinda hot.</p><p>"I do not! That's so gross! Incest isn't even healthy... you know that 1 in- blah blah" <br/>Kyle started to ramble on, listing off things he read on the internet.</p><p>"Okay, then what porn do you watch.." Clyde asked, shrugging as he saw Kyle's face brighten.</p><p>"Dude you can't ask that! Isn't that sorta gay!"</p><p>"What? Clyde being gay? He goes fishing every Saturday. He calls us 'the boys', he's most definitely straight." Token said, earning a laugh from Craig and Tweek.</p><p>"First of all token, you're just jealous of my awesome fishing skills." Clyde turned around, looking at his dark skin friend as his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"Yeah... no." Token rolled his eyes, the conversation soon caring out without Clyde.</p><p>Now left alone with his thoughts, Clyde thought back to what had been said</p><p>
  <em>"He's most definitely straight"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Am I?'</em>
</p><p>News flash Clyde, if you have to ask yourself if your straight, I have some news for you.</p><p>But Clyde didn't understand that he was confused... <br/>not confused, curious.</p><p>very curious.</p><p>Especially when his eyes got caught looking at his best friend's boyfriend's ass. <br/>Tweek was a friend, a friend that Clyde thought of kissing. But it was just platonic. Right?</p><p>The bus came to a stop, Clyde grabbing his bag as he and the rest of his classmates got up and left.</p><p>Standing on the sidewalk, Clyde helped hold jimmy's crutches as he waited for him to get down.</p><p>Tweek and Craig walked off towards the entrance, token and Kyle were walking and talking probably something about there next game.</p><p>"Thanks, d-d-dude." <br/>Clyde heard as he turned around, giving jimmy his crutches as he smiled down at the boy.</p><p>Clyde wasn't that tall, he was actually 5'10, taller than most of the girls and some guys, but what made him seem tall was his body built. Which had grown quite the muscle from doing football for a good 7 years.</p><p>"No problem, honestly. Do you have chemistry first?" Clyde asked,</p><p><em>"</em>N-nope, I h-h-have English." Jimmy stuttered, walking with Clyde as they got to the doors.</p><p>Clyde pulled the doors open as he let jimmy go first, following after him as they both went to there lockers.</p><p>"Shit. I'm gonna be so bored!" Clyde whined, opening his locker as he grabbed his books.</p><p>"What are you talking about Clyde Donovan, am I not interesting to you?" Bebe said, giving a smirk as she flipped her hair back dramatically.</p><p>Clyde rolled his eyes, him and Bebe didn't work out, they had been dating for a good 2 years but just ended up separating. <br/>But they where good friends, they kissed a few times in freshman year and he even lost his virginity to her. But they never got back together.</p><p><em>"</em>You know what I mean Bebe." Clyde said, closing his locker as he started to walk to his homeroom with her.</p><p>They held conversation all the way to they got inside the classroom, then separated into there friend groups.</p><p>"Hey, Clyde! Did you do the math homework yesterday?" Butters asked just as Clyde sat down at his seat.</p><p>"Uhm. We had homework?" Clyde asked cheekily, rubbing his face as he felt a wave of exhaustion roll over him. <br/>It was only 8:30 am and he was already tired?</p><p>"Yeah! What where you doing all night?" Butters asked, taking out his hello kitty pencil as he started to do some work Clyde couldn't see.</p><p>"Looking at boys." Clyde blunt out said, which caught butters off guard as he looked up towards Clyde with big eyes.</p><p>"What?" He asked, astonished of what he just heard.</p><p>"Like I was watching sports, boys play sports sorry shoulda specified." Clyde cleared up while he also cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <em>'Nice save idiot' </em>
</p><p>"Oh! Haha, yeah. That makes sense." Butters said, going back to what he was working on as he stopped talking to Clyde.</p><p>The bell rang, signalling that homeroom as begun. After fifteen minutes of agony, his classroom dispatched into their schedule.</p><p>Clyde arrived at chemistry as he took a seat right beside Bebe. <br/>She was too busy talking to Annie as he got out his stuff.</p><p>He watches as Scott came and sat right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>'Great another cute person distracting me.'</em>
</p><p>"Alright class, stop talking, let's talk science." <br/>The teacher came in, writing something on the board in red letters.</p><p>Clyde couldn't even pay attention he was so consumed in the question he asked himself every day since the beginning of this new school year.</p><p>
  <em>'... I find him cute? A guy? That's normal right? Oh god.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Revenge With Kyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde and Kyle met up with an old friend that they haven't seen since fourth grade, they help them get sweet revenge on Eric Cartman.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't take this seriously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day Clyde blacked out, he couldn't remember anything other than having an argument with Craig over food at lunch. <br/>
Something about stealing mashed potatoes? Honestly, Clyde felt too numb to remember.</p><p>Correction: his wrists felt numb. <br/>
Blinking his eyes, his vision slowly clearing up from how blurry they were. Clyde had realized that he wasn't on his bus. He was on a carriage. a very damp, musty-smelling carriage. It wasn't like a fancy carriage either, it had bars for walls. They were in a moving prison cell.</p><p>Clyde's head snapped back and forth, looking around as he struggled with the duck tape that clung his wrist together.</p><p>"What the fuck." He gasped out, his eyes landing on the person who sat in front of him. <br/>
Kyle, like Clyde, was tied at the wrists with black duck tape. But it looked like he hadn't woken up yet, since his head dipped down in an almost uncomfortable way.</p><p>"Kyle?" Clyde whispered, he was going to shout but he didn't know who was driving the carriage. He certainly didn't want to give any attention to them or alert their kidnapper that they where awake.</p><p>Clyde outstretched his leg, kicking at Kyle's body to wake him.<br/>
He watched the redhead stir awake, mumbling something about Cartman.</p><p>After a few seconds, Kyle gave the same response as Clyde had.<br/>
"What the fuck! Clyde, what the hell is going on?" Kyle yelled, getting immediately shushed by Clyde.</p><p>"I don't know! But it's fucking crazy!" Clyde said, sitting back against the cell wall as he looked around, seeing people walking with shackles clung to their feet, people hanging upside down, hearing screaming and crying from afar. <br/>
There was hay scattered on the floor but it wasn't enough to be comfortable.</p><p>"What the hell, I bet Cartman did this! He's always up to something that idiot. But I don't know what he had against you." Kyle mumbled, looking around like Clyde had as he tried to pull his wrists apart.</p><p>"I might have... uh, I don't know called him fat maybe once." Clyde shrugged, giving a sideways look towards nothing as he heard Kyle sigh from in front of him.</p><p>Before Clyde could say anything, he watched as Kyle raised his foot and kicked directly at the duck tape. Hearing it ripping as he broke free.</p><p><em>'Okay... that was hot.' </em>Clyde thought, his face pale as he watched Kyle crawl over to him and rip off his restraints.</p><p>"Thanks," Clyde mumbled, rubbing his wrists to ease them. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kyle kicked himself free, it was just replaying in his head rent-free.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem."</p><p>"So how did you-"</p><p>"Shh! Listen!" Kyle shushed, placing his hand over Clyde's Mouth as he leaned closer and closer. Clyde tried to listen, he really did. But his head was pounding, he couldn't even focus on the sound of talking.</p><p>"2 passengers for Damian." Mumbled a voice from outside, the carriage soon stopping as a horse gave a whined sigh. <br/>
There was shuffling and then the sound of a barricaded door opening as the carriage started to move again.</p><p>"Damian? Like the kid that had fire powers in the 4th grade?" Kyle asked, seeing Clyde shrug. They stayed in the same position, Kyles hand still clasped over Clyde's mouth.</p><p>"Oh uh..." Kyle tore away his hand, creating space between them as they both looked away not keeping eye contact.</p><p>"So maybe this has nothing to do with Cartman? I mean Damian hates him. So maybe were safe?" Clyde suggested, trying to find the good in this before he started to panic. </p><p>"Clyde. Where in hell. With Hitler. This is most definitely not safe."</p><p>"Right your Jewish..." </p><p>"Okay but... haven't you've always wanted to punch Hitler in the face? Now's your chance." Clyde persuaded, watching as Kyle gave a small smile that made his head start to pound again.</p><p>"Yeah... that would be nice." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>The bar door opened, both Kyle and Clyde were slowly getting closer to each other as their anxiety grew.</p><p>"Clyde, Kyle, finally it took you long enough to get here." A black haired teen said, opening the door even wider as he offered for them to get out. </p><p>Kyle and Clyde looked at each other curiously, then Kyle went closer and stepped out. Next Clyde got out.</p><p>"Watch your step, I cant save you if you fall in the pits," Damian said, closing the door as he started to walk and dart around pit holes that radiated hot fierce lava.</p><p>"Right okay. Damian, what the hell are we doing here?" Kyle asked the elephant in the room, stepping anxiously around things to try and keep up with Damian.</p><p>"Clyde come on," Kyle whispered as he outstretched his hand for him, shaking it when Clyde didn't take it immediately. <br/>
With their fingers connected, they followed rather quickly towards a tall mountain-like building.</p><p>Even though they both wherein a very dangerous situation, they still had time to feel a rush of butterflies in their stomach as they held each other's hands close.</p><p>"So I have dragon eggs. Don't ask." Damian shrugged, pushing at the wall as the door swung open.</p><p>"I- Damian what?" Kyle scowled slightly, his hand grasping tighter in Clyde as he walked into the narrow cave. <br/>
They started to walk up steep stairs, hearing a sound of high buzzing and screams in the distance.</p><p>"You're the only people I can trust, and to be honest your the only people I remember," Damian explained very poorly, going faster as they finally reached the top. <br/>
Sitting on a table, there was a hay-like bird nest with green glowing eggs.</p><p>"Wow," Clyde said amused, he rarely got to do anything fun since Craig always was so boring. But this was interesting. <br/>
Clyde tried to let go of Kyle's hand since it was insanely hot in hell and his palms felt like they were burning.</p><p>"Don't you dare let go, Clyde if you get lost I will never hear the end of it from your stupid friends." Kyle threatened, holding tighter as he gave a glare towards him.</p><p>Clyde felt his cheeks rise up, once again. <br/>
Okay... maybe he was curious about boys. <br/>
Especially red-headed boys that wouldn't let his hand go.</p><p>"So... Damian what do you want us to do?" Clyde asked, looking around awkwardly as he felt very confused. What were they even supposed to do? He never had a pet in his life, and he didn't think Kyle had one either. </p><p>"Okay so... I've basically been hiding these from my dad for about 4 years And they're finally ready to hatch. I want to make Cartman pay, he killed pip. I don't have proof, but he did it."</p><p>"So you... you want to get revenge on Cartman...?" Kyle's eyes started to shine, his lips curling into a wide smile as he looked towards the eggs.</p><p>"So what? Do they spit acid or something? Will they attack him? Oooh! Will they kill him? Like, peck his eyes out until he can't see?" Kyle lead on, getting more excited each time he spoke.</p><p>Clyde watched from the sidelines, he felt excited just because Kyle was getting excited. <br/>
Clyde didn't really have anything against Cartman personally, but he knew he was a dick. So maybe some revenge would be nice?</p><p>"Sadly no. But they have these high pitches screaming. Which is only heard by big dogs. I'm talking huge, like are size huge. I can't physically leave hell, but you guys can. All you have to do is distract Cartman and place the eggs in his bag." Damian explained the plan, Kyle feeding into every word as his head shook with anticipation.</p><p>"Wait so why where we duck taped?" Clyde asked, still confused and not really catching on. He heard Kyle make a sound of agreement, his eyes not as shiny.</p><p>"We had to make you look like prisoners, ya know so it wouldn't be suspicious. But... it looks like you guys escaped so that was a fail." Damian muttered, leaning against the wall before he walked towards the table.</p><p>"No time to fully explain, you have to hurry, there going to hatch. Treat them like your kids, they're fragile." Damian said, picking up the eggs as he passed them out.</p><p>Kyle loosened his grip, untangling his fingers with Clyde's as he held two of the small eggs. <br/>
Clyde felt a bit numb, he was getting his circulation back into his palm, but he missed the feeling off Kyle's hand with his own.</p><p>"Okay go! And Kyle please don't run into Hitler..." Damian frowned, pushing them down the stairs and out the cave towards the ride they arrived in, closing the prison door as he locked them in.</p><p>"They'll be ready to hatch tomorrow morning around 8:00 am. So you'll have to place the eggs in his bag tonight."</p><p>"Alright, we understand. This is going to be awesome. Maybe that fatass will lose some weight from running." Kyle laughed evilly, sitting in the carriage with Clyde as they said goodbye to Damian and the carriage began to move again. </p><p>—-</p><p>It was a long ride, it felt like a good hour and the boys stayed silent the whole time. <br/>
Kyle wore an evil smile on his face as Clyde starred ahead into nothing.</p><p>Clyde's brain thought. it thought harder than it ever had. Was he attracted to Kyle? Romantically... or even sexually?</p><p>Clyde started to sweat, he never really felt this way and he was starting to panic. <br/>
<em>'Is this how Craig feels every</em><em> time</em><em> he thinks off Tweek...' </em>Clyde thought, his eyes wide.<br/>
<em>'What no way... Craig thinks gay! He is gay. I'm straight, I'm very much straight. I think.'</em></p><p>They both got taunted by passer Byers, slamming the bars and making weird moaning sounds. Kyle looked disgusted, his face scowling but he continued to cradle and hide the eggs from the resident's sight when they passed.</p><p>Clyde looked at his own eggs he carried, they shimmered brightly in his hand and they felt cool. Which was odd because they were literally in hell.</p><p><em>'Treat them like your kids' </em>Damien had said, he took another look at Kyle.</p><p>Having children with Kyle didn't sound too bad, actually, he thinks that it would be sorta awesome to have kids with one of his close friends. Kyle always sorta had this mom energy, maybe it had something to do with him always having to take care of his friends.</p><p>But whatever it was, Clyde was most definitely attracted to him because of it. It always reminded him of his mom, and he desperately craved for that type of connection.</p><p>"Hey... Clyde. I'm sorry, about mostly everything. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." Kyle talked in a low voice, his head resting on the back bars beside Clyde.</p><p>"It's alright dude, I actually envy you. You and your friends always go around doing crazy shit. Craig is just so bland, he hates anything that's fun. He's such a drag to be honest." Clyde explained, sighing but giving Kyle a small smile.</p><p>"Really? it's so exhausting being in my friend group. Everyone is always so crazy and I barely have time to my self. I always envy you and Craig, you guys are always so peaceful." <br/>
Kyle admitted, he gave a sigh like Clyde but then he looked towards Him giving a small smile as well.</p><p>Nothing else was said, they both stayed smiling at each other as Clyde felt a strange feeling of wanting to lean in and kiss him. <br/>
But that would be... weird wouldn't it? <br/>
Kyle's a friend, a guy friend. he shouldn't be thinking about kissing him.</p><p>Clyde didn't bother leaning in and kissing him, he turned away. He felt embarrassed for thinking about Kyle like that, he didn't want to take advantage and ruin a good friendship. <br/>
But he couldn't help the thoughts of yearning for more than a friendship.</p><p>They soon arrived in the town, the prison carriage stopping at the top of the mountain that looked over SouthPark.</p><p>The moon was out, it glimmered over them as they both were let out by the driver. <br/>
The carriage turned around, going back to hell Clyde presumed as Kyle started to walk down the trail leading into town.</p><p>"Clyde, come on. We don't have enough time. It's like 4 am." Kyle said, looking behind him as he watched Clyde catch up too him.</p><p>They both got to the sidewalks, the street lights lightening their way as once in a while a car would drive by. <br/>
They didn't strike a conversation, Kyle was way too focused and thinking about how sweet his revenge was gonna be. And Clyde... well he was having trouble understanding his sexuality. <br/>
—</p><p>They both looked up at a green colored house, seeing all the lights turned off. The only sound they heard was mister kitty meowing at them.</p><p>"How are we gonna get in?" Clyde asked, stating the obvious. Mrs.Cartman wasn't that dumb, she obviously locked her doors at night.</p><p>"There's a window in the laundry room they keep open, I can go through there and open the back porch door for you," Kyle explained, they both started to sneak to the back of the house. Kyle pointing out a window that was left cracked. </p><p>Kyle bent down and placed the eggs on the grass, Clyde doing the same as they both gave each other a quick nod.</p><p>"Boost me up," Kyle said, watching as Clyde cupped his hands together. Kyle stepped up, opening the window even more as he slowly crawled through it without a sound.</p><p>Kyle's face popped up. <br/>
"Grab the eggs and meet me at the porch." He instructed in a low whisper. Disappearing out of Clyde's view. <br/>
Clyde picked up the four eggs carefully, stalking towards the back like Kyle had said as he waited. He saw kyle's figure come up to the glass, unlocking the door as he pushed it open.</p><p>"Okay hurry!" Kyle mumbled, grabbing his two eggs as they both crept into the house. <br/>
The cat from outside came him with them, freaking Clyde out as his tail brushed against his leg.</p><p>"His backpack is hanging up somewhere," Kyle remembered, moving into the hallway as they both squinted their eyes to try and see in the dark.</p><p>"Found it," Kyle said, stopping in front of a hanging bag. They saw the light up the stairs turn on. They both gave each other a look of horror. <br/>
Kyle quickly unzipped the bag, placing the eggs and then whisper shouting in a hurry with Clyde. </p><p>"Eric?" Mrs. Cartmans voice called out, both boys looking everywhere to see where they could hide. Both of them felt their stomach drop, panicking for a minute until Clyde saw a doorknob, twisting it open as he grabbed at Kyle and pushed them both inside.</p><p>They stayed insanely quiet, both of them staring at each other while holding their breath as they heard Eric's mom come down the stairs. They saw the light turn on from underneath the door, Clyde felt his hand get squeezed tightly. Neither of them said anything, Clyde's hand holding tight to kyles. </p><p>They saw the shadow of Feet from outside the door, both of them thought they were done for. But before anything tragic could happen. They heard Mrs.cartman speak.</p><p>"Oh. It's just you mister kitty. Come on, let's go back to bed and have some fun." She said, Clyde and Kyle both heard shuffling and then the light underneath the doorway turned off. <br/>
Soon the footsteps weren't heard anymore as they both let out a relieved breath. </p><p>"Holy shit!" Kyle exclaimed, his voice in a whisper. The two teens both broke out in a laugh, relieved, to say the least.</p><p>The worst part was over, all they had to do now was wait. <br/>
Opening the door quietly, they both escaped back towards the porch door. Making sure to close it behind them, Clyde followed Kyle out to the street.</p><p>They sat on the curb, their shoulders briefly touching. The sky started to become lighter, the sun peaking threw the mountains. <br/>
Kyle checked his watch, it was around 5 am.</p><p>"Wanna go to my place? We only have 2 hours before school starts anyway." Kyle asked, getting up as he dusted himself off.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure." Clyde said, he got up as well. Both walking towards Kyle's house. <br/>
They arrived as Kyle opened the door, both taking off their shoes as they ghosted up the stairs quietly.</p><p>Kyle and Clyde fell against the bed, staring at the ceiling. Their hands laid inches away from each other, and Clyde felt like connecting their fingers. It just felt right.</p><p>If he didn't make a move, how could Clyde ever say he tried? It's not like he was in love with Kyle, he just wanted to hold his hand. <br/>
It's just a simple platonic gesture between two buddies that sneaked into another's friend's house and hid dragon eggs to get revenge. <br/>
It's honestly just a regular day in SouthPark.</p><p>Clyde felt a rush of warmth as he grasped at kyle's hand, surprisingly Kyle didn't pull away. Which made Clyde turn his head, seeing that Kyle had fallen asleep. <br/>
He smiled. Turning his head back towards the ceiling as he closed his eyes.</p><p>In the morning, Sheila opened the bedroom door to a surprise. Startled a bit but found it cute that the two boys where cuddled up on the same bed. <br/>
Both boys woke up, their hands retrieving back to their sides.</p><p>After eating breakfast, Clyde and Kyle walked to the bus stop. Talking about everything that came to mind, both were extremely tired but it was getting better each step they took.</p><p>"Hey," Stan said, greeting both boys with a bit of a curious stare but didn't say anything as Kyle just shrugged his shoulders at him. <br/>
Kenny soon came along as they all talked.</p><p>Then came Eric, making some rude comment towards Kyle and then landing his eyes on Clyde. Which then started a huge fuss because apparently "Clyde being here was weird" Eric had stated.</p><p>Kyle checked his watch, his mouth forming a smile as he whispered towards Kenny and Stan <br/>
"Guys watch." He muttered between them, his elbow nudging Clyde.</p><p>After a few minutes of the boys waiting, there came a sound of a herd. Stomping of paws as there were vicious barking and snarling. <br/>
The dogs where huge, they where all black and big with spiked collars. The foam was coming out of their mouths like they had rabies or something.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Stan yelled, getting ready to run but stopped when Kyle grabbed at his arm. <br/>
"They're not here for us. They're here for fatass" Kyle said, which made Cartman turn around and start to bicker.</p><p>But the bickering stopped as Cartman was almost flooded with dogs, the boy yelling and yanking his limbs away as he started to run. <br/>
He took off down the street, the dogs calling after him as they hunted.</p><p>Clyde, Stan, and Kyle wherein a hysterical fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs as the event kept getting funnier and funnier.<br/>
And Kenny... well he was getting dragged around by one of the dogs, very much dead.</p><p>Stan and Kyle couldn't even say their lines, they tried to make out words but all that came out was wheezing and cry of laughter. <br/>
Soon the bus came, and they got aboard. <br/>
Their laughter died down as Kyle started to explain to token what had been so funny. </p><p>"W-what's so f-f-funny?" Jimmy asked.</p><p>"I explain later at lunch, we're going to Panda Express right?" Clyde asked, getting a nod from jimmy.</p><p>All Clyde could hope for was a break from how crazy his life was getting.<br/>
But something told him that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>